Love Story: A One Shot
by Gloria Spark
Summary: A love story about a girl and a boy who are meant to be together.  Can be viewed as a Prequel and Sequel to I Won't Say It. Ferriswheelshipping songfic


**Love Story belongs to Big Machine Records and Taylor Swift**

**Please Review and Favorite if you like the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story: A One Shot<strong>

White listened to Ghetsis and this Team Plasma holding her Oshawott close. She never wanted to give up her pokemon that she had just gotten. She held it close to her body whispering, "I'll never give you up."

"White, let's get out of here," Cheren said from beside her as the group dispersed.

She turned to walk away but stopping as a boy about two years older then her with long green hair and intense gray eyes walked toward her. He smiled saying, "Your pokemon... Just now, it was saying..."

"Wait what?" White asked looking at the boys face why did she feel like she knew him.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you can't hear it, either... How Sad. My name is N," he said looking at her walking closer noticing the pokedex on her belt, "The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help but wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"What are you talking about?" White asked looking at him with a glare now ignoring how his name rung in her ears feeling familiar to her.

N shook his head with a sad sigh before saying, "Well, White, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's Voice again!"

With that he threw out Purloin and White let Oshawott down to battle N not losing the feeling that she knew him from somewhere long ago.

White won the battle with ease not shaking her head trying to lose the feeling she knew him from somewhere as she watched N walk off.

She looked at Cheren saying, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to sleep at the Pokemon Center before continuing tomorrow."

Before Cheren could stop her she walked off toward the Pokemon Center grabbing a room and laying down drifting to sleep as quickly as she could. Her dreams were filled with images of N but in a palace of some sort long ago. She was standing on a balcony the warm wind blowing her hair.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

She looked back seeing N come through the crowd at ball. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced down at her dress which was long and white shimmering in the sunlight it reminded her of a pokemon of a legend she heard long ago.

N came to her bowing asking, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she said taking his hand as they went back inside into the crowd.

They started to dance there eyes staring into each others. It felt perfect to her.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Our dance didn't last long through as a man came toward them pulling her away from N saying, "I won't have you fraternizing with my daughter. Prince Harmonia, you should just go."

N nodded with a sigh waving before turning pushing his way through the crowd. White pulled away from her father running through the crowd after N down the stairs tears in her eyes calling out, "Wait please don't go. Please."

"You heard your father, I shouldn't be seen with you anymore, Princess Touko," N said looking back at me sadly.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

White ran toward him grabbing his hand saying, "N please don't go, we can be together we just have to figure out how. We just need a place away from all this."

N looked into her eyes before nodding whispering, "White meet me in the garden in a few days time."

With that White woke up sweating putting her hand on her head. Why did she dream of that boy? Why did the dream feel real?

She shook her head getting up heading out to continue her journey trying to put that boy behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<em>

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

A few days later she met him again in a clearing of Pinwheel Forest. It sparked her memories of that dream she had the night she first met him. This was as much of a garden as she could think of.

"Hello again N," White said looking at the boy with a frown, "Have you seen Team Plasma around here? They stole something from the Museum and I'm trying to get it back."

N shook his head before saying, "No I haven't, White."

"Oh... What are you doing out here?" White asked coming over sitting beside him on the ground where he was sitting.

N shrugged saying, "I had a feeling to come out here, ever since I first met you actually."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"I see, strange," White said looking over at him feeling more then ever that the dream was a memory of some days long past. A memory of a past life perhaps.

They stayed there for awhile quiet until White got up saying, "I need to find Team Plasma."

"Yes of course," he said disappointment evident on his face, "White have you ever heard of the heroes and the dragon?"

"That legend of Reshiram and Zekrom?" White asked looking back at him remembering that was what her dress reminded her of in the story. Her dress had looked like Reshiram's body.

"Yes," he said nodding getting up as well, "I need the power of Zekrom to realize my dreams and ideals. I will become that hero and you and I will be friends."

With that White watched him walk off into the forest. She turned away wondering what he meant as she walked off the other way.

* * *

><p><em>Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don't go and I said _

About a month later White saw him once more the same day her heart shattered into a million pieces. N was the King of Team Plasma, he was her enemy and could never be anything more.

"Your the King of that team? That's what you brought me on that Ferris Wheel for?" White asked tears running down her face as she stared at him.

"Yes," he said looking at her sadness in his eyes as he stepped closer, "I couldn't keep the truth from you any longer. My fa... Ghetsis told me that I shouldn't tell you but I didn't want to keep this from you any longer."

White stared at him shaking her head backing away asking, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could be friends still," N said looking at her with hope in his eyes.

White shook her head saying, "N we can never be friends. We are only enemies from this day forth."

With that she turned running away as fast as she could tears running down her face barely hearing N call out behind her, "White, wait."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes <em>

* * *

><p>She kept meeting N off and on through out the many towns. She slowly found out that she was the Hero of Truth, the master of Reshiram. She was the last hope for pokemon and humans living together still. Even though everything rested on her shoulders she couldn't help but feel sadden as she climbed those steps of N's Castle. She had fallen in love with the enemy yet she still knew that she had to win this fight. She remembered what Cheren had told her the night before.<p>

"What? You've fallen in love with that guy?" Cheren asked a hint of jealousy in his voice, "Are you stupid, White?"

"No I'm not, you can't control how I feel," White had responded back before storming out of the room.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh_

She shook her head of the memory as she kept climbing reaching the throne room her heart beating fast as she looked upon N in the distance. She faced him as Reshiram came forth to her aide. The battle went on for several hours before White finally pulled out the victory against him and Ghetsis. Truth had prevailed but what was the price. N left her that day to find himself. She was alone.

* * *

><p><em>I got tired of waiting<br>Wondering if you were ever coming around  
>My faith in you is fading<br>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

White was sitting near the river on route 1 that lead into the ocean. It had been 2 years since N had left her. She closed her eyes saying, "Are you ever coming back, N?"

"I'm right behind you," A voice said as she turned around seeing N there Zekrom standing behind him.

Her eyes went wide as she got up running over hugging him tightly tears in her eyes saying, "I thought you were never coming back. I was so alone."

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring <em>

N pulled away getting down on one knee saying, "I would always come back for you, White. I love you and I was an idiot to leave in the first place."

"Yes yes you were," she said blushing watching him in surprise, "But I love you too N..."

"I'm glad," N said pulling out a box from his pocket opening it revealing a ring, "It makes my next question easier. Will you marry me, White? I can't stand the thought of being apart from you."

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes _

"You do realize I'm only 17 right?" White asked with a laugh before jumping on him hugging him tightly kissing him deeply whispering, "But yes I'll marry you my prince. As soon as I turn 18 that is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my princess," N whispered against her lips before kissing her back deeply.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>


End file.
